This invention is related in general to the field of control system. More particularly, the invention is related to system and method of device driver configuration for a control system.
In a fully automated environment, appliances that change the various parameters of the environment can be linked to a control area network (CAN) and a computer-based controller. The appliances may include heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, lighting systems, audio-visual systems, telecommunications systems, security systems, surveillance systems, and fire protection systems, for example. One or more easy-to-use user interface, such as a touch panel, may be electronically linked to the control area network to accept user input and display current system status. AMX Corporation of Dallas, Texas designs and manufactures such networked appliance control systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method of device interface configuration For a control system.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method of device interface configuration For a control system are provided which eliminate or substantially reduce the disadvantages associated with prior control systems.
In one aspect of the invention, a control system comprises a master controller and at least one device coupled to the master controller via a network. At least one generic device interface module resides on the master controller, where the device interface module defines a basic protocol for interface with any device. Configuration information associated with the at least one device is used to tailor the at least one generic device interface module to communicate and operate with the at least one device.
In another aspect of the invention, a method of communicating with a device in a control area network includes the steps of automatically obtaining configuration information associated with the device, where the configuration file includes communication and operating protocol of the device. A specific instance of a generic device interface object is then generated using the configuration information associated with the device, and communication with the device is then performed with the specific object instance.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a control area network includes a master controller, and at least one device coupled to the master controller via a local area network. At least one generic device interface object resides on the master controller, where the at least one device interface object defines a basic protocol for interface with any device. A configuration file associated with the at least one device is used to tailor the at least one generic device interface object to generate a specific interface object instance operable to communicate and operate with the at least one device.